hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Silva Zoldyck
|kana = シルバ＝ゾルディック |rōmaji = Shiruba Zorudikku |name = Silva Zoldyck |manga debut = Volume 5, Chapter 42 |anime debut = Episode 35 (1999) Episode 24 (2011) |japanese voice = Kōji Ishii (1999) Kōichi Yamadera (2011) |english voice = Glenn Howard (1999) |gender = Male |age = 46 |height = 198 cm |weight = 110 kg |hair = Silver (1999; 2011) |eyes = Green (1999) Blue (2011) |blood type = A |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin |relatives = Maha Zoldyck (Great-Grandfather) Zeno Zoldyck (Father) Silva's Mother Kikyō Zoldyck (Wife) Illumi Zoldyck (Son) Milluki Zoldyck (Son) Killua Zoldyck (Son) Alluka Zoldyck (Son) Kalluto Zoldyck (Son) |type = Transmutation |abilities = Unknown |Abilities = Unknown|image gallery = yes}} Silva Zoldyck (シルバ＝ゾルディック, Shiruba Zorudikku) is Killua's father and the patriarch of the Zoldyck Family. He is an extremely capable fighter and Nen user. Appearance Silva is a tall, muscular man in extremely good physical condition. He has long, silver-blond hair with blue catlike eyes, and is always dressed in a sleeveless or short-sleeved shinobi outfit and wears a pair of wristbands. Personality Silva is a very silent, calm, and pensive person. He has very little interaction with his son Killua, but he does have high hopes for him and has made Killua the heir to the family. Because of that he raised his son to believe that the only thing sustaining them was darkness, and that the only pleasure in the world came from causing the deaths of others. Silva later allowed Killua to go with Gon on their journey to find his father, but only because he saw it as a crucial step in Killua's development as the heir to the Zoldyck Family. Background Silva is Zeno's only son, and was born from an unnamed mother. He's also the only great-grandson of Maha. Not much is known about his childhood, but he was trained since a very young age in the art of assassination, which gave him such abilities as strong resistance to almost all types of poisons, and a high tolerance to electricity. Later on in his life, he married his wife Kikyō, a fellow assassin, and fathered five children with her. At some point prior to the start of the series he killed an unknown member of the Phantom Troupe and fought their leader, Chrollo Lucilfer. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Silva makes his first appearance having a father and son conversation with Killua. He asks Killua about the new friends that he met during the Hunter Exam and what he thinks of the Hunter Exam. Killua says that he never really wanted to be a Hunter, but he really enjoyed the exam and the company of his new-found friends. Silva claims that since he himself was raised to be a assassin by his parents, so he has raised Killua the same way. He admits to Killua he has failed to realize how different they are, and says he wants Killua to be happy by doing whatever he pleases because Killua is first and foremost a person in his own right, and not just Silva's son. Silva allows Killua to be reunited with his friends but not before having Killua take a blood oath not to betray any of them. After Killua has left, Silva is seen arguing with his wife, Kikyo. She disapproves of his decision to allow Killua to leave them again, so soon, with his friends, saying that Illumi tried so hard to bring Killua back home and that this is the decisive and critical moment to find out if he deserves to be their successor. But he tells her to stop talking and claims that he knows Killua would return home one day because he is his son. Yorknew City arc Several months later, Silva appears again in Yorknew City together with Zeno as two of the hired assassins for the Mafia community. They are paid to assassinate the Phantom Troupe's members. While the assassins are meeting some members of the Mafia in the auction building to learn what their task will be, Kurapika notices that Silva and Zeno are at a different level than the rest. Silva says he and Zeno are going to work in their own way without accepting orders from others. Not long afterwards, a large number of Mafia gangsters are killed in a short time by the Phantom Troupe, causing panic among the Mafia leaders in the building. Silva throws a punch at the wall, making a big noise and a hole, to calm them down and Zeno warns them of the danger posed by the enemies. The two Zoldycks immediately start to search for the enemies inside the building using Zeno's En. They find Chrollo in the basement. Silva tells his father that Chrollo can steal others' abilities then they attack him together. At first they quickly gain the upper hand, but Chrollo suddenly draws a knife and makes a small cut on Silva's left arm. Realizing that it is a poisonous knife, he ties a strand of hair around his left upper arm to stop the poison from spreading throughout the body and assures Zeno that there is no problem. Chrollo is somewhat surprised because he does not seem to be affected by the poison, as only 0.1 gram of the poison is needed to paralyze a whale. Zeno decides to attack Chrollo alone and he tells Silva to back him up and kill Chrollo as soon as Zeno has him blocked without paying attention to Zeno's safety. As the fight goes on, Silva notices that Chrollo has gotten stronger than the last time he fought him and thinks they would not be able to kill him without risking their lives due to the unknown powers Chrollo has stolen since their last fight. Suddenly Chrollo is distracted by Silva for a moment and Zeno is able to pin him against the wall. Silva immediately throws two huge balls of aura at them, causing a large explosion. Before the Zoldycks could finish Chrollo off, Illumi calls and tells Silva that the Ten Mafia Dons have been killed in a job carried out by himself, Maha, and Kalluto and asks if his client, Chrollo, is still alive, to which Silva answers that he is almost dead. Silva and Zeno then decides to withdraw from the job, sparing Chrollo's life in order to collect on the fee Chrollo owes Illumi, Maha, and Kalluto, because the Dons are now dead, they cannot collect on the fee for Chrollo's life anyway. Chimera Ant arc Silva later appears amid the extermination team of Hunters' assault on the palace of the Republic of East Gorteau to pick up his father. Seeing that Zeno is being followed by a division commander ant, Cheetu, he dives from a dragon in the sky and crushes Cheetu's head with a single punch, creating a large crater on the ground. As they are leaving East Gorteau on the dragon, Zeno tells him that he met Killua in the palace, that he has grown up, and that he may have removed Illumi's needle, but Silva stays silent. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Silva appears again when his son Killua comes home. He wants to see Alluka in order to help Gon restore his normal-self. However, Silva disagrees because Alluka is an uncontrollable child and even refers to him as an 'it'. After Killua convinces him, he finally agrees and leads Killua into a dark tunnel where Alluka's room is. He has been locked up in a vault, behind four 10-digit-keypad password-protected security doors. Before Killua goes in, Silva reminds him the rules about Alluka's power, and is very worried about him. After Alluka's three requests to Killua, he is supposed to make a wish. However, Killua insisted that he and Alluka should leave. Silva disagrees, saying that he has to make a wish inside Alluka's room. Killua asks Alluka that if they can't leave the mountain within 30 minutes, their mother Kikyo will be killed. Alluka agrees and Silva has no other choice. When Killua decided to take Alluka with him, he ordered two female servants, Tsubone and Amane along with Gotoh to accompany them. Combat Being the head assassin from the infamous Zoldyck family, Silva is extremely skilled in unarmed combat, as he was trained in the art of assassination from a very young age. He also has tremendous physical strength thanks to his training, as demonstrated when he crushed Cheetu's head in a single punch and created a large crater with it. Killua mentioned that he could rip out somebody's heart so fast that it would not even bleed. He also killed an unknown member of the Phantom Troupe three years prior to the start of the main story. Silva also has very good control of his flow of blood when Chrolllo attemped to poison him by cutting Silva with his knife, Silva popped the poison out of the cut. Nen Ability Trivia *Silva keeps gigantic dogs inside his room, only a bit smaller than Mike. *According to Killua, he likes Benny Delon and his works. *His name is derived from his hair color, which is silver. Quotes *''"Don't ever touch the Ryodan"'' -Silva, warning Killua and the others Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Nen users Category:Transmuters Category:Male characters